


A Lullaby Much Stronger

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grandmothers, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa finds out she's a grandma and she will do whatever is necessary to see those cubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby Much Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon-ficlet prompt: Peace. First one I've written in weeks. *sigh* Set about ten days after Cora gave birth. Title from the lyrics of 1000 Grandmothers by Holly Near (the rest of the line is "then bombs and threats to kill".

The ringing of the doorbell jerks Stiles out of a doze. No one ever rings the doorbell. It's not like they're on any door-to-door salesmen routes. Pushing himself up off the couch, he waddles to the door and opens it.

A very stern yet frazzled looking Melissa McCall stands on the other side, hand raised to knock. She seems relieved to see he's the one opening the door as she quickly says, "Good, it's you. I'm probably not supposed to be here without a white flag or some shit, but I just found out and I'm not waiting any longer."

...Oh.

"Scott told you?"

"Ten days, Stiles," she rants, arms waving in the air reminiscent of his own best flails. "He waited ten days and, when he finally did, he told me that I couldn't come and see them. My own grandbabies!"

"He hasn't seen them either, Melissa," Stiles says gently as he finally steps aside to let her stride past him into the living room.

"That's because he's a dumbass. They're both dumbasses," she snaps back, then looks around the large room as Stiles tries desperately not to laugh.

Because, yeah.

"Melissa, this is a surprise," Peter says blandly from the door of the library, making her spin around so fast she nearly stumbles. 

Through their bond Stiles can feel his mate's curiosity. No member of the McCall Pack has ever set foot in this house or even on the Hale territory.

As Peter comes farther into the room, Melissa clutches her hands together and seems to lose a lot of her bravado. "I've...I've come to make a truce or peace or whatever needs to be done so I can see my grandbabies."

The surprise reverberates from Peter to Stiles who wants to face palm and hide, but it wasn't his secret to tell and he probably should have warned Melissa that Peter didn't know.

"...What?" 

Flushing, Melissa takes an instinctive step backwards so that she's next to Stiles. "I thought...You didn't know?"

Eyes going hard, Peter shakes his head, then glances towards the stairs which lead to Cora and her twins. "She wouldn't tell me the father's name," he says distantly. "They haven't come into their unique scent yet. I would have known then." His eyes sweep over Stiles to Melissa and they're no longer hard, but pained. "I never rescinded the prohibition. I didn't even think about it. Stiles certainly ignored it."

Stiles can only shrug at that, because, yeah, he wasn't giving up his best friend because his mate was a control freak in the early days.

"So, you're a dumbass along with my kid and the mother of his kids." Her bravado is back.

Choosing to be amused, Peter snorts. "Life kind of got in the way."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course."

She's already at the stairs before she glances back to ask, "Where?"

"Next floor, third door on the right," Stiles supplies, before sinking back onto the couch and rubbing his belly where their third child rests. Joining him, Peter wraps one arm around him to nuzzle into his neck.

"The names tipped you off, right? Were you going to tell me?"

Sighing, Stiles shakes his head. "I was trying to get Cora to do that. I confronted them a week ago. Melissa's right. They're both dumbasses. I've been trying three or four times a day to get Scott over here or to get Cora to take the cubs out to see him. I even cut him off from pictures yesterday." He glances up, trying to gauge his mate's mood as too many emotions are coming through the bond. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm mad at myself for not thinking about my original orders concerning Scott and his Pack. You pretty much broke them right away and I never tried to stop you from seeing him or your other friends. I just turned a blind eye and then..."

"Life got in the way," Stiles reiterates with a nod.

"We've never been at war. We've always been at peace. Might as well formalize it."

"A treaty?"

"Melissa should feel free to see the cubs any time," Peter replies softly, and Stiles can feel he's thinking of his own cubs and how devastating it would be not to get to see them regularly.

"And Scott?"

Peter hesitates for a long moment, then sighs. "Neutral ground first. I need to meet with him. We need to sign the treaty you and Deaton are going to draw up. I need to get used to him again before I allow him on my territory, but Cora can take the cubs to him anytime she wants. Spend time with him, but..." Frowning in worry, he shakes his head and adds faintly, "He can take the cubs away from us."

"He won't. He told me he wouldn't. I believe him, Peter, but he does have the right to be in their lives."

"Cora doesn't want him as her mate?"

"Nope and he doesn't want her either. I'm pretty sure he's waiting for Kira to move back here after she graduates from Caltech in May."

They fall into silence for a moment until Peter's arm tightens around him and he buries his face in Stiles' neck, mumbling, "Is Cora that scared of me still that she didn't feel she could tell me the truth?"

"I don't think so, but you only have a few rules, more like commandments, Peter, and no intermingling of the Packs was the first one. The big one."

"But you broke it and I did nothing. Lydia never stopped being best friends with Allison either, and I know your father regularly meets up with both Melissa and Argent for drinks."

"None of which is the same as sex and cubs, Peter. Just talk to her, okay?"

"...Okay."

"And I'll get working on that treaty so we can all just be friends."

"I'm not being friends with Argent."

Stiles snorts and kisses his mate.

End


End file.
